


What's your hairstyle?

by Ovlet



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovlet/pseuds/Ovlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's curious about Clockwork's hair, about what's under that hood and why he hid it. Only Danny found the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's your hairstyle?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random idea in my mind. Really silly.  
> I also drew a fanart for Clockwork with his hood off. It's at the end of the fic.

    Every ghost who knew Clockwork was more or less curious about his appearance. Sure, being one of the most powerful and mysterious ghosts in the Ghost Zone, Clockwork had a reasonable outfit.

    What they couldn’t stop wondering was his hairstyle.

    There are roughly three kinds of hairstyles among ghosts. Ordinary ghosts usually keep ordinary hairstyles. Box Ghost, for example, had very humanoid hair, and Walker was more or less bald. Some ghosts like Ember and Vlad, had anti-science hair. Ember’s hair was more or less fused with fire… And Vlad’s was just anti-gravity. The Observants and Wulf, well, weren’t human in the first place, so nobody really cared.

    But Clockwork, though, was pretty humanoid in appearance. However, the Time Master covered his entire head with that huge thick purple hood of his, so no one knew what he looked like under that thing. Rumors and guessing began to spread secretly (of course). One ghost said he had the fairest hair in the entire universe, like a rainbow in the sky, which was unbearably ridiculous. Ember guessed he was bald, because a flaming hair couldn’t hide under a simple hood like that. Skulker suggested he had cogs buried in his head, so he wanted to hide them.

    No one bothered to find out the truce, so the rumors kept spreading and updating for a random period of time. Until one day Danny Phantom heard them and widened his eyes.

    “Pfft,” He barely suppressed a laughter at Skulker’s theory. “Cogs? Come on, that’s ridiculous.”

    “Well tell us your theory, then,” Ember suggested.

    “I’d say his hair had something to do with his past-before he died.” He heard gasps from the little crowd, “Maybe… Maybe he didn’t like it very much.”

    There was a short silence, but just when Danny began to feel proud of himself, the ghosts burst into laughter and Johnny 13 slapped him on the back, laughing, “You think we haven’t tried this?”

    So everything just went the same, and one day Danny found himself _kissing_ his mentor and blushing like a little girl afterwards, so they started dating, “Finally,” like what Ember and Kitty yelled happily.

    The real trouble began almost 4 months later, when his mother suddenly asked him: “You are in a relationship, right, Danny?”

    Danny dropped his wrench, along with his jaw. “M-mom!” He almost yelled, “ _How could you possibly know!_ ”

    “Because I know a lovebird when I see one.”

    The teen blushed.

    “ _So,_ Danny, when are you going to introduce him to me? What does he look like? Is he tall? Is he handsome? Is he kind? Is he interested in ghost?”

    “ _Mom-_ ”

    “But I ‘d really like to meet him, ok?” Maddie said with a soft smile.

    Danny wanted to hit himself.

 

    So he asked Clockwork. The Time Master simply chuckled as Danny told this in an almost desperate tone. “But how am I going to do this? I mean, they will definitely shoot at you the moment you meet!” He grumbled.

    “I do have a human form, Daniel.” Clockwork kindly pointed out, but then his usual smirk faded, and he looked a bit worried and _afraid_. Danny frowned.

    “Clockwork, mind if I ask?” He gently placed his hand over Clockwork’s, “What’s under your hood?”

    For a short moment Clockwork looked amazed, and he blinked. “Why would you ask that?” He asked.

    “Because you’ve been wearing it for so long and every time I mention your appearance you just kind of stiff?”

    “Oh,” He blinked again. “Well, it’s… Not like what the rumors said anyway. I just don’t feel very comfortable with my hair.” He hesitated, and said in a very childish way, “Don’t laugh.”

    Danny immediately straightened himself and stared with eager eyes as Clockwork pulled back his hood and set down a pool of long white wavy hair.

    The teen was too stunned to say a word. “It’s beautiful.” He murmured, gently placing a kiss onto his lover’s long hair. Clockwork raised an eyebrow, “You would think differently when someone calls you a lady.” He said half-mockingly, but the happiness in his eyes were too much to be mistaken. He blushed slightly.

    The young halfa just laughed and kissed him.


End file.
